1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid chromatography apparatus and a liquid chromatography analysis method.
2. Description of the Related Art
When analysis is performed by use of a liquid chromatography apparatus, a plurality of constituents are accurately detected in a short period of time by mixing a plurality of eluents, and then by changing the concentration thereof during the analysis (gradient). This is a mainly used method. According to the method for mixing the eluents, a plurality of pumps, each of which differs in liquid feeding speed, are used to achieve the target mixture concentration on the basis of the difference in liquid feeding speed among the pumps. Such a method has come into widespread use because the mixture concentration can be quickly changed and the mixture concentration can be set with high accuracy.
JP-A-2006-17590, Japanese Patent Nos. 3491948 3709409 are disclosed as documents relating to the above.